


The company you keep

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Chilton, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Because he is 17 and Hannibal is 27, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Johnlock implied-freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Non-Linear Narrative, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Wedding Rings, Weddings, sherlock crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Victorian AU Omegaverse hannigram based on  @penseeart prompt on Twitter. Who also has the credit for the title of this fic. 😘 Thank you for allowing me to write it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 35
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

The solid granite figure's base struck the man's skull once more causing a humid creaking sound. He had broken the skull of the defeated alpha. The body lay face down on the floor.

A drop of sweat fell to the floor from the victorious alpha chin. He looked up to the only spectator of the horrific crime. In a low and hard voice he ask the omega.

-Observe or participate? ..

The omega features were frozen in an expression of terror. The woman's gaze made contact with that of her once beloved nephew. In a weak voice she asked.

-Wha..what..?..

The alpha asked in a stone-like voice ... cold and emotionless ..

-At this very moment ... are you observing ... or participating? ...

-Observing...

She replied weakly.

Several scenarios ran through her mind ... the consequences of calling the police or ... keeping quiet. If she called the police, the message would be late because of the state of the roads and the distance the carriage had to travel to the city ... and if his nephew did not kill her first, by the time the police were present, the scene would have been cleaned by his nephew. Making her look like an hysterical Asian omega with a nephew worried about her mental health resulting in her ending her days in a mental hospital or retirement home for abandoned omegas .., but if she kept silent .. she could buy herself time and convince him to allow her to travel to her native country.

The alpha looked up from the body that was now mounted on his shoulder to take it to the door that gave access to the wine cellar down the kitchen. His strength and youth allowed him to lift a weight greater than his. He looked at his aunt at the mention of his name.

-Hannibal? ...

-Yes? .. Lady Murasaki? ..

-I wish you many congratulations on your ... nuptials ...

The woman said, while her fine delicate gloved hands pressed her fingers tightly and nervously.

Hannibal stood with his uncle's body on his shoulders and smiled.

-Will and I hope to have your esteemed presence ...

With a trembling voice, risking everything with her next words ... she put her life in his nephew hands ..

-Of ... of course ... but ... I would like to...after the nuptials ... to take a rest trip to Japan ... for a season ... to ... grant you your privacy ... necessary to adapt to your new ... life together..

-I understand perfectly ... dear aunt ... take all the time you need ..

Hannibal said showing his sharp teeth. He bowed and turned to carry his uncle Robertus's body and dispose of it properly. The echo of the steps of his boots left behind the woman for whom he once felt something similar to love ...

Lady Murasaki was shaking uncontrollably. She clung to a chair with one of her hands and took a seat. Her trembling hands covered her mouth and silent tears fell from her eyes ...


	2. Chapter 2

Months before...

Count's lips slowly descended for the young omega pale neck, leaving red marks in its wake. He sucked and kissed the silky skin as if it were ambrosia of the gods or water from a virgin oasis for a poor thirsty traveler. He was certainly thirsty .. thirsty for the omega sweet taste ... his groans and sighs .. the blue of his beautiful eyes ... his virgin body ..

The generous lips reached the young man collarbone, who lay prisoner of his own accord under the alpha body, who sucked on the delicate skin leaving more marks ... going down and down until he ran into a perky nipple.

The young omega moaned and writhed under the alpha weight thanks to the work of his mouth on the boy's exposed chest. His legs were raised by the caresses of big hands on his thighs. The alpha thumbs sank into the omega inner thighs skin, which was wet with slick. The alpha continued the same treatment with the other nipple. He gently sucked and bit the delicate nub.

The Count was pleased by the reaction he caused in the young man. The omega chocolate curls covered the pillow and perspiration caused the bangs in his forehead to stick to his face. The young man's blue eyes opened to look at the alpha.

-ahhh ... Count ...

The Count released the young man's nipple with an exhale. Both nipples were puffy and reddish for the sweet abuse. The alpha imagined for a moment how will the young man's chest would look like, suple and overflowing giving sustenance to a firstborn son of his.

-Please...

The Count smiled showing his fangs. A glow passed through his reddish eyes as the omega in his bed closed his eyes at the pleasure. The alpha lips went down the body of the omega leaving a path of kisses and delicate bites in its wake. He was driving the young man crazy. His body was trembling.

When he reached the omega's member he took it in his mouth. He alternated between sucking and licking the pinkish appendix from top to bottom. His fingers played with the boy's perineum, getting the most exciting moans and groans he had heard from the omega's lips.

The tips of his fingers began to caress in circles around the virgin entrance of the young omega. The amount of slick that his body released would allow the alpha to penetrate him without causing pain. Although it had been one of his reasons for worshiping the delicate body with lips and hands, the real reason was that he wanted to lead him to desperation... for wanting him ... for being touched and being taken by the alpha completely.

From the first time he laid eyes on the young stable hand, the count had wanted to devour him ... consume him completely ... now after so many months of courtship ... his wish came true. The young man had accepted him and in the thrones of a heat both had succumbed to mutual desire to unite their bodies as their souls had joined. Alpha and Omega Both true mates ... despite the differences in social and economic status.

-Ahhh..mmmngggg ...

The young omega groaned at the intrusion of the index finger at his entrance. The count penetrated him again and again, enjoying the sounds coming from the sweet omega. When a second finger joined the index, the alpha began to suck with more momentum the member in its mouth.

-ahhh ... ahhhh ... Hanni..balll ...

The young man's groans increased in volume and the alpha felt how the omega's sweet nectar filled his mouth. He did not waste a drop.

He swallowed and swallowed massaging the small limb with the walls of his mouth and the moves of his throat. The omega groaned of sensitivity.

The count released the member and climbed to brush his lips on the young man jaw, who turned his head searching with his mouth for contact with his chosen alpha. They kissed slowly savoring the sterile omega seed on their tongues.

The alpha took its member and placed it at the wet entrance and slowly breached it. The boy stopped kissing him to breathe quick mouthfuls of air through his mouth.

-Ohhh ...

His hands clung to the alpha's shoulders and his nails were buried in sweaty skin, making the alpha growl low on his neck. The latter's tongue licked and sucked the mating gland on the pale neck. When the alpha's hips touched the young man's buttocks, he began to gently bite the sensitive skin as if asking permission to bite and claim him as his own.

-Bite me ...

The alpha did not. Rather, he began to take out his limb just to ram it into quick trusts. Penetrating and again his omega's warm interior ... his omega ... he would soon be his ... he just wanted to wait for the perfect moment ... moment that approached faster and faster with each brush of his penis to the delicate button in young man's silky interior.

Both groaned and sweated profusely. The room smelled of sex and love. The young man's hands clung to the alpha's arms , who rested his weight on his forearms that surrounded the omega's head. The boy's legs snaked around the Count's waist, which was panting on the immaculate omega's neck.

Then the warm inner walls began to squeeze the alpha's member. The Count clenched his teeth at the sensation and as the young man moaned with pleasure in his ear, the alpha knot breached the pinkish ring until its union was sealed. The alpha seed was spilled in large quantities into the warm and silky belly.

The young man groaned to the point of almost shouting while the alpha knot stimulated his inner walls causing him to climax for the second time. The euphoria of the moment did not allow him to feel pain when the alpha's fangs pierced the skin of his mating gland.

The count sucked the mark he had left on the omega's neck ... now he was his ... and he himself belonged to the young man in body and soul ...

The Count's hips kept moving, but more gently as he deposited more of his semen inside the warm interior. The young man was just moaning and opened his eyes to look at his alpha.

The Count got lost in the azure eyes, just as he did the first time they made eye contact ... the calm of a lake ... the fury of the sea and the golden alo of the sun surrounding the pupil ... he came out of his trance listening to whispers of the words he longed for so long ..

-I love you ... Hannibal ...

-I love you too ... my sweet William ...

Their lips met in a languid kiss that quickly became passionate ... the need to be close ... to be together ... It was expressed with their bodies.

Hannibal's hips began to move in quick and short thrusts. As much as it was allowed by his knot within the omega.

The former stables hand's arms surrounded the alpha's neck and his head leaned back exposing his neck. The mark of their union still bled a little. Hannibal descended to take with his tongue the scattered drops of blood that still came out from the bite.

Will moaned louder and louder until he came painting his stomachs again. Hannibal trusted once again until he reached the depths of his lover's warm core. Depositing more of his seed in the womb than one day would carry his progeny.

With a grunt and between his teeth he said the name of his beloved on the skin of his neck.

-Willl ...


	3. Chapter 3

The count sighed. He was a bit tired, but he didn't want to delay the revision of the mansion's payroll. 

He had already reviewed everything concerning to family businesses and properties as well as those related to taxes and other obligations, as his uncle had requested. 

Now he only had to check the mansion's employees salary and debts incurred between them and his uncle Robertus. The latter seemed curious.

A few hours passed. He was frowning . Apparently his uncle paid them with a delay of two months and had made small loans to employees, with very high interests. Which resulted in the withholding of payment for the poor employees.

This could not go on like this. Since his uncle had legally designated him as his agent and heir, he would correct his mistakes in his absence. 

The old alpha had taken a vacation trip to Japan with his young wife, Lady Murasaki. He had commissioned him with the administration of everything as a practice for when he inherited the family's business. And also, even if he didn't recognize it, because the years were already weighing on him. It was time to rest, according to the words of his beloved aunt.

Debts seemed to extend the interests for years. The one that caught his attention was the one from a certain Graham, who according to records had died a year ago. His salary had been frozen for 3 years and it had to be paid to his son, who was also on the payroll, but there was no payment since then. Hannibal ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes for a few seconds. It was an injustice.

He sigh. He would talk to employees who had debts and cancel them. He had to keep in good terms with his staff if he wanted to keep the mansion in optimal condition. In addition to that they were all very competent and efficient. The loans were so small compared to the interests. It was absurd and unnecessary.

A faint knock on the door distracted him from his labors.

-Come in..

The young maid, Abigail, leaned out the ajar door.

-Sir .. dinner will be ready in a few moments ..

-Thanks, Abigail ... but I'll go riding before nightfall. Could you save my dinner for later?

Hannibal looked out the window. The sunset was slowly approaching. He would clear his mind by riding. He turned to the girl and smiled.

-Of course .. Sir .. I'll keep it warm until your return ... Excuse.me ..

*

Several minutes later Hannibal rode on the edge of the property. The area was a bit wooded, but not enough to cover the path he was quickly riding. He heard another rider approaching. He turned his head and saw it was a young stable's hand. 

-Hey ... hey..you!

Hannibal smiled and began to ride at full speed through the forest limits. He smiled as the young man chased him at close range. They rode for several minutes until the Count's steed began to tire.

It had been very exciting. But it was enough to play with the poor employee. When they arrived near the trees again, the young man was able to reach him.

Hannibal stopped the steed and turned to his interlocutor. He imagined the young man did not know him. This would be funny or annoying depending on the young man's next words.

-Hey! This is a private property ... I don't think I've seen you enter through the main gates this morning ... and I don't recognize your steed ... Are you lost? ... Are you looking for someone?

The young man said suspiciously and with some anger in his words. He suspected Hannibal was an intruder. 

Hannibal was going to answer him when their eyes met. Time stopped for the count.

The young man's chocolate curls were ruffled by the evening breeze. His complexion was like that of the young apollo statue... his features of an incomparable beauty only compared to works of pictorial art ... but his eyes ... his eyes were the most beautiful thing the count had ever seen in his life ... an ever changing blue ... it was like watching the sea at different times of the day ... Hannibal got lost in those eyes for several seconds.

The young man began to worry. The scent of concern was evident from the pheromones he released. He was facing an unknown alpha and this alpha was acting strange.

The young man's steed shook his head and that took Hannibal out of his trance , he cleared his throat. 

\- Afternoon ... my name is Hannibal Lecter.

An expression of surprise crossed the young man's face. 

-Ohhh ... um ... Forgive me, my Lord ...

The young man blushed because of shame at not recognizing Count Robertus's nephew who, as they had been informed, would be the new administrator. Basically the new count in the absence of Robertus Lecter.

-Don't worry, young...? ...

-Will..Will Graham, sir. I am a stable's hand.

-And also the one in charge since the death of your father ..

The young man's gaze hardened at the comment and he looked away. Hannibal had an idea of the reason behind it. He would amend his uncle's mistakes.

-A pleasure, you can call me Hannibal ...

He said extending his hand to the young man.

-Hannibal ..

The young man whispered.

*

Will was combing the mane of one of the mares in the stable. Last night he thought about his encounter with the count's nephew. He seemed to be kind. At least he was to him. 

But Will knew rich people could have double standards. Besides, he would not be the first person to treat him well just to seek favors later. He was aware of his status as an omega. 

He shook his head. He had barely met the alpha and he had been unnecessarily kind to him. Surely he wanted to get along with all the staff before get a better understanding of the operation of the property.

Will thought about the suitcase he had in his cabin. 

Before the announcement of Count Robertus about his vacation trip and the arrival of his nephew as legal guardian, he was preparing to leave. After the death of his father and many months without salary because of the debt acquired by the deceased, the young man had decided that it would be better to leave and try his fortune elsewhere. There he couldn't grow. It was like living with a landowner. He worked for food and a roof. It was not good. 

He sighed as he stroked the mare's soft mane, which now asked for more caresses by touching Will with her snout.

After his work he would take a bath in the river, ask for a meeting with the count's nephew and explain the situation. If after that the man did not start paying his salary, he would resign or leave quietly during the night. It would all depend on whether the young alpha shared the same explosive character of his uncle. 

He thought of his father and the times when he was upset because of the discussions about loan and salary with the count. But he had explained the basics of workers' rights to his son.

Will hadn't studied in a school, but that didn't mean he was an illiterate. His father had taught him to read and write. He had also learned some administration and labor rights by listening to gentlemen's conversations during horseback riding. Guests of the count to the mansion. 

The mare touched Will's cheek with her muzzle, as if reminding him that he was combing her mane.

The young man smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Will finished taking his bath in the river. He was pleasantly exhausted. After talking with the count's nephew he would go to the kitchens to find something to eat.

He came out of the water and began to dress in the clean clothes he had brought. When only his shirt was missing he heard a steed approaching.

A relaxed jog led Hannibal in his steed along the banks of the river that crossed the property. The view relaxed him. The trees leaned in, creating a greenish arch over the calm waters. Flower buds already closed swayed in the evening breeze.

He heard splashing sounds nearby. He made his steed take him there slowly. Maybe someone needed help or a poor animal had fallen into the water.

When he approached, the vision he found dazzled him. 

Young Will Graham was at the edge of the river. It seemed he had taken a bath. His curls were wet, some scattered drops traveled sensually stroking the young omega pale skin.

Hannibal bit his lips. His gaze hungry travelling every delicious curve and every muscle. He imagined his own tongue going through every corner of the young man's body. 

He got out of his trance when he heard someone clear his throat. Will was very flushed and frowned at such obvious scrutiny. It was indecent. And Hannibal couldn't help but feel not even a little mortified. How could he? How could not admire such beauty before his eyes?. 

He sighed and looked down. He turned his back to give some privacy to the young man enough to put on his shirt. Hannibal was thinking about the curvature of the bone of Will's hips while he said.

-Please. I beg your forgiveness. It was not my intention. I heard splashing sounds in the water and thought someone would be in trouble.

He cleared his throat. He could hear the movement of the cloth. The young man probably already had buttoned up his shirt. The young man asked, while Hannibal was still facing away.

-Can I ask what are you doing here?   
-I'd like riding for relaxing purposes ... it's a habit.   
-At night?

The young man asked suspiciously.

-It wasn't night when I went out ... hehe.   
Hannibal laughed. The young omega laughed too.

-mm ... I was going to look for you tomorrow. I take this opportunity to invite you to have dinner with me. I have met almost all employees. I would like to talk about your salary and your father's debts.   
-Oh ... ammm. You can turn around ..

The young man was uncomfortable in Hannibal's opinion. The alpha turned, he hoped William couldn't smell the excitement he felt when he saw him shirtless. But the young man looked down and frowned when Hannibal turned.

-Yes ... I was thinking of going to see you ... regarding that ...   
-If it is good to you ... and since it's past dinner time ... we could have a light dinner in my studio and talk about those topics over according documents.

Hannibal walked a few steps. Will looked up and straightened completely. He wouldn't let the count's nephew think he intimidated him.

-All right ... you can go ahead. I will walk ..

The alpha smiled and climbed into his steed. Will watched him go. He stayed a few minutes watching as he rode away and he shook his head. He could admire the alpha from a distance, but hr couldn't do more than that. He was out of his reach ... He sighed and took the dirty clothes he had taken off and started walking.

*

  
Will took a sip of wine. The dinner was light, but delicious. The young man had never eaten something so succulent and delicate in his life. The taste of wine pursued the flavors of food on his palate.

His eyes scanned the Count's nephew's study for a moment, before asking.

-What would be the proposal you have for me ?.

The dinner had served to address the issue of his father's debt and frozen wages after his death. As well as the labor and general conditions of the position that Will now held after the death of Mr. Graham .. But the count on absence of Robertus, had told him he had a better job proposal.

Hannibal smiled and lowered his glass. Now they enjoyed the fire in the home. Sitting in comfortable chairs, while the fire consumed the logs that kept the room warm.

-You will keep your position as administrator. Your salary would be adjusted to current standards, which would mean a substantial increase, and you would keep me informed in weekly meetings. If you do not mind, they could be like today's? ..   
-Ummm ... it seems alright to me ..Sir.   
-Hannibal ..   
-Hannibal ... Forgive me. It is so.. informal ..

The boy blushed a little. But at that moment Abigail entered with a dessert tray which she placed on the circular table by the window. Hannibal thanked her and invited Will to sit at the table, in one of the two chairs surrounding it.

In a few seconds he recalled appreciating the improvement in the appearance of the maids when he was received upon arrival, as well as during dinner service. The uniform was new and of a fine quality. Just like the shoes and thinking about it, the mansion staff looked happier.

-mmm ... divine ...

The young man groaned with pleasure at the smooth texture of the dessert on his tongue. The sweetness and contrast of flavors. It was exquisite. 

Hannibal noticed with pleasure.

They enjoyed tea and bid their goodbyes at the door of the mansion. The alpha boldly took the young man's hand and kissed it softly, almost touching, the back of it. 

Will blushed a lot. He stammered good nights and thanks for the delicious dinner and quickly walked towards the stables.

Will's cabin was close to the boundaries of the forest surrounding the property. Something far from the mansion, but near the stables. He arrived home soon. Sweating for walking so fast. The nerves had given him energy to cover the journey on foot in half the time.

He quickly took off his clothes until he was naked. He dropped into bed. 

He would have to get up early to go to the river to bathe. He didn't care .

He closed his eyes and his hand began to traverse his body from his neck to his chest. His fingers pricked one of his nipples. He groaned. His other hand went down from his stomach through his belly button until he touched his rigid sex.

Hee gently squeezed his pectoral and gasped as he masturbated thinking of generous lips and reddish eyes. He started slowly.

Each time more and more seminal fluid came out of his member. He let go and opened his legs resting his feet on the bed. His fingers found his wet entrance. They continued circling around the pinkish ring until his index finger slowly breached it.

He got impatient. He wanted to come already. He kept thinking about those veined hands ... those strong hands that could keep his legs open without a problem. He introduced a second finger and accelerated his movements. The hand that squeezed his chest pricked his nipple and went down to take his member.

He was no stranger to pleasure. He had done it before. He was fourteen the first time. He had seen, unintentionally, the cook and the butler having sex in one of the empty stables on a rainy night. That night in the air there was a sweet smell. Smell of omega ... it was chef Jimmy.

Butler Bryan held him against one of the walls of the stable. The lightning allowed the young man to see the scene unfolding before his eyes clearly. 

The butler trusted into the cook over and over again until his knot entered the omega and both came moaning. The sound filling the stables air. The young man ran away and when he got to his room he masturbated for the first time.

In the present his body arched when his fingers brushed against the button inside him. He burst in pleasure spilling his seed over his stomach. He was panting and very weakly whispered.

\- _Hannibal .._


	5. Chapter 5

The days went by normally. Two new customs settled in the life of the young omega. One was that every morning he found a small basket with biscuits and macaroni on his porch, and the other was that the count's nephew arrived to look for him on the spot at 8 am to ride around the property's boundaries.

One night, during one of the meetings with alpha Will felt a hand brush his. He watched the earl's little finger gently stroke his. Will blushed, but didn't take his hand away . Hannibal kept his eyes on the chimney flames. 

The blush went up his neck to his ears when he felt the alpha's hand cover his. He looked at it, but Hannibal kept talking about accounts and supplies for the stables while turning pages in his accounting books.

The next day, Will got up very early to bathe in the river. Nighttime activities had left him with a restful sleep and a strong scent of sex. Increasingly he thought of the alpha's wandering hand , which led him to masturbate.

When he went out to the porch, Abigail was bending down to deposit another basket with desserts and sweets. Wil smiled.   
-Good day, Abigail ..   
-Oh..Good day, Mr. Will ...-

-You don't have to leave me your cookie portion every morning ... or do you not like sweets?

Asked Will playfully to the young alpha. He didn't want to give her illusions. She was too young for him. She had just turned twelve.

-Oh no. The count sends them.

Will turned pale.

\- I am sorry...what ?

Abigail just laughed softly and withdrew, leaping with joy. Will was stunned. For weeks Hannibal had sent him presents.

It was a courtship.

How could it be? His mind traversed every possible scenario and motives that could be behind Hannibal's actions. His intentions ... his body acted in a autopilot while he thought about this.

Will took the basket and left it on his table. He closed the cabin and started walking as fast as possible to the river. The sun was just beginning to rise. He had to hurry before the alpha went to look for him in the cabin in about an hour.

With his sight planted on the ground and his mind elsewhere, he did not look at the water when he arrived. He leaned against the trunk of one of the nearby trees and took off his shoes. 

Someone said his name.

-Will? ..

The young man looked up and froze at what he saw.

The count's nephew was completely naked. In the middle of the water. Will admired him, stroking the alpha's naked skin with his gaze. His sight traveled through every muscle and every curvature of the athletic body. He started to gasp. He could feel a few drops of slick coming out of his entrance. He was excited and the alpha smelled it.

Hannibal growled low a little. Unconscious reflection of his instincts ... of his desire. His erect member rose proudly. The young man's scent was out of control. He could smell the date of his next heat was closer and his mouth was watering at the thought of the young man's needy expression between the sheets of his bed.

The alpha took a few steps to get out of the water. 

For three months he had thought, in the solitude of his chambers, about the young omega. His intelligence and practicality. His beauty and his character. His kindness to animals and his rudeness to people. He was fascinated and now ... now here it came the object of his desires and tempted him with his scent and the blush that quickly rose down his pale neck.

Will backed away and his back hit the trunk of the thick tree behind him. He was nervous. He was not afraid. He was excited. More slick wet his underwear. 

Hannibal cornered him against the tree. His body molded to the young man's. Both elbows support him on the trunk behind the omega. He had him trapped against his body. He brought his face closer to that of the blushing young man. His lips brushed against Will's parted lips. And he asked whispering.

-Can I kiss you?...

Will trembled. He didn't answer. But his lips connected with the alpha's . They kissed desperately. The alpha asked for entry with his invasive tongue. Will opened his mouth. Their tongues touched for the first time and it was like a spark that lit a fire.

Will groaned between sighs that the alpha devoured. His arms circled Hannibal's neck, who began to rub his thickened limb against the still covered young man member.

For several minutes they devoured each other. When Will needed to breathe, Hannibal stopped to look him in the eye. Then he looked at his reddened lips and laid a chaste kiss on them. 

Will lowered his arms and buried his nails in the log wood. Hannibal looked down to see the young man's completely wet and translucent white shirt. The first buttons had been unbuttoned. A tempting and puffy nipple peeked over the open edge of the shirt. Hannibal licked his lips and bent down ...he descended to claim it in his mouth.

-Ahhh ...

The young omega groaned. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the assault on his chest. The alpha sucked and licked with passion the delicate bulb. His tongue licked for the last time and he straightened. He took a few steps back.

-Will ... if you want me to stop ... say it now ... otherwise I will proceed to devour you ...

The alpha said very quietly. His eyes were closed and his head was low. His hands in fists. He was visibly trying to resist. Will wanted him and yet the alpha gave him the opportunity to withdraw without consequences. 

The omega approached him and said very softly in his ear.

-My cabin. Tonight at 8 ...

Hannibal could hear his agitated breaths and as he walked away quickly at a brisk pace. He sighed and swore to himself not to let him go after that night.

That afternoon, Will found a bouquet of red roses in a glass vase on his porch. He smiled and the nerves in his stomach came back in full force.


	6. Chapter 6

Will was walking back and forth again and again. He was nervous. He had bathed in the river after finishing his tasks in the stables. He had not gone to meet with Hannibal, for he was waiting for him.

He had tempted him. But although the young omega had taken the initiative and was sure of what he wanted, he was extremely nervous. After all, it would be his first time.

He sat in one of the two chairs that surrounded the small circular table by his window. He breathed deeply and almost jumped when he heard soft knocks on the door. It was probably the count's nephew ... Hannibal ...

He got up and took a breath. He must project confidence and self-confidence. He would not be the trembling and weak omega stereotype that every alpha of the time dreamed in his bed.

He opened the door. Hannibal was smiling at him. He had a basket with him and a lonely rose in his hand that he now extended to young Will.

-Good evening...

Will took the delicate pale orange rose in his hands with astonishment reflected on his face.

-Oh ...   
-May i come in and keep you company tonight, young William ..?   
-Uhhh ... ohhh. Of course .. come in ..

Will took the rose to the glass vase that was on the bedside table and placed it next to the red roses from that morning. He smiled delightedly without noticing he was been observed.

Hannibal smiled. He was enjoying the genuine surprise reaction to his gift. A tempting blush rose from the omega's neck to his ears.

Will returned to the table where the alpha placed the basket. He quickly looked at his bed which was nearby and blushed.

It was a small cabin. Two windows. One on each side. The door in the front. In the center of the room a comfortable and humble bed and a small bedside table next to it. A circular table with two chairs next to one of the windows and a large dresser next to the other window. It was humble but had character. Same as Will.

-I took the audacity to prepare a small dinner for both of us. I hope you like it, young William.   
-Oh..Thanks..Hannibal ... I think under the circumstances ... you can call me Will..It is not necessary to be so formal....

Hannibal smiled showing his fangs. He put on a small but elegant dinner on the table. Will searched among his belongings for a couple of candles for the table and a small candlestick. The lamp in the dresser would not be enough to illuminate the entire room.

After placing the candles, Will washed his hands in the vessel on the dresser. Hannibal took the jug with water that was next to the vessel. Will could feel the alpha's body heat envelop him. Strong arms surrounded him. One of Hannibal's hands took one of his while he poured some water with the other. His fingers caressed the young man's hand. It was an excuse to touch him. Nothing unusual and yet it was almost erotic.

When the count's nephew finished with both hands, Will was completely red with embarrassment and excitement.

-Ready ... for dinner? ...

The alpha whispered very close to the young man's ear. Will began to feel like his member was getting interested. He nodded. He resisted the flirting and decided to concentrate on the talk they were going to have at the table. He would make really clear what he expected from tonight ...

Hannibal went to sit at the table, but waited behind one of the chairs and when Will was close he pulled it for him. He invited him to sit as if he were an omega from high society. Will only raised an eyebrow, but didn't mention anything. They must be rich men customs.

He sat down and Hannibal took seat in front of him in the other vacant chair.

They started eating in silence. When they were almost done, Will broke the silence.

-Everything was delicious..thanks ..   
-I'm glad you liked it ...

Will's blue eyes watched him closely.

He had heard from the head chef, the nice and motherly Mrs. Hudson, that the count's nephew had a hobby ...to cook. He didn't know that his skills in that field were of great excellence. 

Hannibal put the empty plates in the basket and took out a porcelain box containing macaroni and a metal teapot with hot tea. He took two fine porcelain tea cups and served them both tea and macaroni in small and beautiful plates decorated with paintings of lavender flowers.

Will was flattered. Dinner had been simple, but certainly divine, so was dessert.

When they finished and everything was stored, the young man walked to the bed and slowly took off his shirt. He turned his back on the alpha. His tone denoted seriousness.

-I want you to understand some things, Hannibal. One, you are not going to bite me. Two, I have no intention of becoming your concubine or being a toy for your amusement. If after this night we have another encounter like this, it will be because I decide so. Do you understand ?.

The young man asked the final question as he turned slowly to see the alpha in the eye. He would show him he was in control. Hannibal stared at his words as the young man's bare torso distracted his mind. He nodded.

-As you wished, William. I give you my word.

He approached the young man and extended his hand. The omega shook it, satisfied.

After releasing his hand, Hannibal began to slowly remove his clothes. Layer by layer until he was completely naked before the omega.

Will looked at him with curiosity and admiration. He was really strong, athletic, of a rare, regal beauty. Will hadn't felt so much desire for anyone before. Not even for the beautiful specimen that the self-styled town detective represented. A tall alpha, jet black curls, cupid bow lips, gallant bearing and multicolored eyes who dominated everyone with his word and wisdom. Will thought that was desire at his short twelve years ... he was so wrong. 

Desire was what he felt at that moment. A force that pushed his body and soul to look for that body, those eyes, that skin, which he now faced. He had to bite his tongue to not moan the omega call of desire .

Hannibal approached him. He looked at him briefly and kissed one of his shoulders. Then he slowly went down while leaving kisses along a burning path that left behind his mouth. From the young man's clavice to his chest, to his abdomen. When he reached the edge of the brown and soft wel wormed pants, he stopped. 

He looked at the omega's face, asking permission to continue. The young man had his parted lips and his breathing was no longer as calm as before. 

Will nodded quickly. Hannibal took the string that held the pants and untied it. As they were loose on him, they fell to the ground immediately, leaving him naked.

Hannibal stood up and got closer to Will, who showed uncertainty on his face. The alpha understood that it was due to his inexperience. He placed his hands on the other's waist, raising goosebumps on the pale skin. He got closer to his face. Their noses brushed for a few seconds before he deposited a kiss, barely a peck, on the young man's trembling lips.

Will's hands grabbed the alpha's arms. He sighed in the kiss and Hannibal's tongue invaded his mouth. It was a slow kiss, it seemed as if he was trying to show him how that kind of connection should feel. Will understood this encounter would not be like the stories he had heard or read in pamphlets, where inequality in intimacy between alpha and omega was idealized. He could feel it would be different.

He learned fast and surprised the alpha by corresponding with equal passion. They kissed for several minutes. Hannibal's arms already completely surrounded the young man's waist, pressing him against his body. The omega's hands covered the alpha's homoplates.

When the kiss ended due to lack of air. Will was trembling in pleasure while Hannibal was panting. Their sexes rose rigid to the contact between each other bodies.

Hannibal took the young man by the hand until he circled the bed. Will sat on the bed and then lay down slowly. He knew how things worked, but he had never had intercourse with anyone.

The alpha perceived he was nervous. He covered him with his body. With one elbow he leaned on the bed and with one hand he caressed the young man's curls. He smiled. He would be as delicate as possible with him ... and would savor every moment. He was not in a hurry. Will seemed to believe this would be a one time happening, but Hannibal had set out to seduce him.

He briefly thought of the first of many gifts that would be part of the courtship he had planned for the young omega. It was in the basket. They were a pair of gloves of the best quality. Perfect for work in the stables and soft to the touch.

His mind and beauty had pleasantly surprised him. He was used to beautiful omegas who were but little interested in cultivating mind and spirit. But what had captivated him the most was the boy's character. He was dominant and strong and at the same time his sweetness dazzled him when Hannibal contemplated him in the company of Mrs. Hudson, the maid Abigail or in his element, with horses ... he wanted more than anything to have him by his side.


	7. Chapter 7

He began to lick the young man's neck, leaving marks while gently biting down the pale column. Will was panting, he seemed not to know what to do with his hands. Until he placed them on Hannibal's shoulders.

The alpha continued to kiss down. He stopped to enjoy the pinkish nipples. Kissing and sucking both until they were red and swollen. Will's hands took both sides of Hannibal's head. At the beginning they stroked the smooth strands and then they held tightly before the relentless assault of the mouth on his chest. 

Hannibal's mouth released the now reddish nipple and began to lower gently biting ribs and abdomen, sporadically kissing the places where he was biting harder. Will knew he was marking him, maybe to remember his encounter in the future.

The alpha stopped kissing him and biting his skin for a couple of seconds. The young omega raised his head slightly to see the reason and had to close his eyes immediately. Hannibal had wait the young man to look at him just to take the boy's erect and wet member in his mouth.

Will arched and shouted at the stimulation.

-AHHH!

Will was so wet Hannibal's thumbs slipped from the young man's crotch. The lubricant abundantly leaving from the small pink entrance. The seminal liquid that flowed from the small member covered the alpha's tongue. Hannibal groaned at his lover's sweet taste. 

For a few minutes his hands caressed the young man's hips as he stimulated him with his mouth. When Will was close to came and his hands clenched Hannibal's hair tightly, he let go. The young man groaned complaining, but the alpha did not let him rest.

The alpha's tongue began a relentless assault on the boy's wet entrance. Will kept moaning. His hands gripped the sheets tightly. After circling the pinkish ring, the alpha's tongue fucked the young man making him arch completely. This time Hannibal did not stop. His tongue penetrated the young man again and again until he felt again the tremors of the approaching orgasm.

He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers at once quickly while taking the young man's member back into his mouth. His fingers brushed incessantly the small bulb inside the young man, stimulating the soft walls.

The young man's body began to shake and arch. His back left the bed when he climaxed. Filling the alpha's mouth with his sweet seed. The alpha could feel the silky walls of the omega's belly clenching his fingers.

Will's body fell back to bed while he was still coming down from the ecstasy he had reached. He was panting. He didn't realize Hannibal was moving until he felt lips brushing his jaw, and his chin until he caressed his lips. He opened without hesitation and the alpha tongue invaded his mouth. No hurry. Savoring.

The count's nephew's hands landed on his hips and he felt him applying a little force to tried to turn him on his stomach. The young man took the sign and did it. Hannibal's body weight was pleasant. It made him feel safe and comfortable. Each part of his body was in contact with the other's skin.

Will thought they would stay that way for longer. He felt like in a warm nest. Protected ... loved ..

His eyes widened at the revelation. Before nerves got the best of him, a large, thick limb began to breached him slowly. He groaned for a long time. He felt so full and it still kept entering him more and more until he felt it would reach his core.

But before that, something inside opened. When the second and hidden opening in the deepest part of his being opened to give way to the alpha's dick ... into his belly ... to the part where life would flourish someday, Will bit his lower lip.

How could he feel so much pleasure? The young man thought .. Hannibal did not move. The intrusion had been slow, but without pause. Not even the alpha fingers had managed to get so deep. Now that his member was in the depths of his being. All he wanted was for him to move. He wanted to feel it more deeply.

The young omega's hands clung to the thin pillow under his head and groaned needy. An omega groan. Hannibal briefly smelled the curls at the base of his skull and began to move.

-Ahhhh..nnnmmm ... haaa ...

Pleasure increased more and more. Will felt he would come again. He could feel his orgasm approaching with each trust. His natural lubricant allowing the entry of the thick member. Any fear of pain, disappeared from the young man's mind. There was only pleasure now.

Hannibal speed up and began to powerfully trust into the warm belly. The bed moved a little with each trust. Will moaned louder and louder. He had to bite the pillow so he wouldn't scream.

After several minutes, in which Will thought he would come any second now, he felt the alpha's fattened knot slip inside him sealing his body, to fill it in the last and deepest trust with fertile and abundant seed for the first time .

The young man groaned and stretched his neck back, for his body was trapped pleasantly under the alpha's body. He came for the second time while the alpha filled his fertile belly with his warm seed.

Will briefly thought about going to Mrs. Hudson next morning to ask for contraceptive herbs before falling into a placid dream. 

The count's nephew noticed how the sweet omega under him lost consciousness when he reached his second orgasm. Still panting, he turned them sideways to allow the young man to rest more comfortably.

The movement stimulated his knot and he filled with even more of his seed the young omega's body. He moved one of his arms to support the young man's head while with one hand he circled his stomach.

He thought about his age and his position. At this point in his life he would already have several children. He never followed society rules. Rather, he only did enough to not be bothered. And he always kindly rejected any invitation from influential families to woo their omegas sons or daughters. He laughed a little and kissed the sleeping young man's shoulder. 

He Sighed. He imagined for a second this beautiful and strong and intelligent omega was his. His belly full with his firstborn. The hand that caressed the young man's stomach rose slowly to his chest. The alpha fingers caressed the now perky omega nipples. They would stay like this, from the first sexual intercourse and become more inflamed during a pregnancy. The haloes would expand. Its soft pink color would change to a darker shade due to milk production.

Hannibal bit his lips. What a delicacy to make love to the young omega. Swollen belly and swollen and generous chest. The alpha's hips moved unconsciously. While their bodies still joined by their knot, he released more semen inside the warm walls of the once virgin omega.

Will groaned, but didn't wake up. He was still asleep. Hannibal stared for a long time at his beautiful and placid face.

After twenty minutes his knot deflated, freeing both. Hannibal laid the young man on his back and watched a few seconds as seed and slick came out of his pink rim. 

Will's face showed so much peace. He was so beautiful. His parted lips tempted the alpha. His member stood up again, but he couldn't wake him up. He did not want to. He looked so angelic. The alpha fingers gently caressed the smooth cheek.

Could Hannibal dream of making him his own? NO ...he wouldn't dream. Will will be his even if he had to spend years in this intimate dinners, small gifts and horseback riding through the property at dawn. Even if he had to sneak out at night to see him and have him in his arms a thousand more nights. Until the young man accepted his courtship.

His breathing accelerated. His knot thickened again. He placed himself on the sleeping young man's body carefully and opened his legs. The tip of his member began to breached him again. Very very slowly so as not to interrupt his sleep. Will sighed, still asleep.

Hannibal made love to him again. Each soft and slow trust brought sighs from the young man. After a few minutes, Hannibal fucked him as deeply as he could by letting his knot unite them again. He came inside the young man, who woke up barely opening his eyes. The thin but strong arms circled the alpha's neck drawing him towards him to kiss him while Hannibal kept moving. In the kiss the young man groaned and Hannibal felt his seed paint their stomachs.

Will sighed as he parted his lips and said in a very low voice, while looking at the alpha.

-You can wake me up like this in the morning ... for now... let me sleep ...

Hannibal laughed softly and kissed the young man's nose, who smiled and closed his eyes again.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning Will went to the communal kitchen. After all the workers had eaten and left the area, Will turned to the head chef, the kind and motherly Mrs. Hudson.

-Mrs. H? .. Can I talk to you? .. is about something private and I would like your advice.

The old woman sat next to the young man at the large dining room table.

-Tell me, son..

The young man lowered his head and blushed a little. He spoke softly.

-Could you recommend me herbs to avoid ... Pregnancy.

Mrs. Hudson was a little surprised and smiled. 

-Of course, honey ... but I'm afraid I don't have here the one I can recommend ... but I know who has it and can give you the exact dose and see if you're okay ... When was it? .. last night? .. .  
-Ummm ... yeah.

The young man whispered.

  
*

  
It had been a while since Will had visited his childhood friend John. Since last Christmas, maybe. They had known each other since they were children. Both omegas united by solidarity and friendship.

-Doctor Watson? ...  
-Oh! ... Will..what a joy to see you ..

Both omegas hugged briefly. Will smiled.

-How are you, friend? ... Why is the motive of your visit ?. 

Will sat on the small bed destined to patients, while John sat on the desk chair. He was assistant to the old town doctor. But due to his advanced age, John treated poor patients who usually arrived at the small office after lunch.

The doctor was dedicated to treating them in the morning from ten o'clock, but then he went home and waited for the rich patients to send for him by horse carriage. 

The young man received a small salary and gifts in the form of food given by poor patients to the doctor. The doctor, accustomed to the good life, gave them to John who shared them with whoever needed them.

-I came to ask you if you could ... recommend me some herbs to ... avoid ... pregnancy ...

He said the latter completely blushed from the neck to his ears.

-Oh.. Sure .. I have some around here ..

John looked for a large jar with dried herbs on a shelf and handed it to Will.

-When was it?  
-Umm.. last night ...

-Make tea with a couple of leaves and take it as soon as you can..you must do it every time you ... intimate ..

John smiled and sat down again.

-Who is it? ... if you don't mind telling me ..  
-Oh no! ... first tell me ... how are things with Sherlock? ...

John saddened a little and looked away. With his hands he rubbed his thighs in a nervous gesture , but answered looking at Will's eyes.

-I don't know what I'm doing ... I don't know if this will go anywhere. I spend my nights helping him in cases ... reading newspapers or notes in the apartment or running behind suspects through the streets of the town ... and he still ... he ... he doesn't seem ... interested in me ... not the way I am...  
-Hey ...

Will placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

  
-Do you remember when we were twelve? ...

-Haha yeah ... I remember we both liked him and used to spy on him ...  
-I ... I watched him a lot ... and the times I've seen you with him ... I can tell you in business of the heart ... he has no idea ... but you are the only person who is really close to him and sometimes ... he is protective of you ... especially near Greg ...  
\- Greg? ...

John said raising his eyebrows.

-Yep ... you should tell him directly ... and if after that... things ... do not happen ... you know my house and my whiskey are at your disposal ... we will drink until dawn ... or ... you can always get closer to Greg ... he is very nice and smart ... and he likes you ...

Will said raising his eyebrows and smiling maliciously.

-Will! ... hahaha ...

  
*

  
Will had just taken off his boots and sat on the bed. He was thinking of Hannibal ... Last night had been magical ... in the morning they had had intercourse again. Will had to go to work. Hannibal had kissed the back of his hand. They hadn't talked about whether they would meet again in private. And Will hadn't promised the alpha anything. But at that moment, when he dropped onto his bed feeling the alpha's scent between his sheets, he wanted to be with him again.

He had focused on his work, on the horses and the tasks he delegated to other employees, but every time he had a free moment a fleeting memory of the previous night crossed his mind.

He ran his hand through his curls, still wet because of the bath he had taken in the river at the end of the day. He had to calm down. Soon he would go to a meeting with Hannibal. He must be calm.

  
*

  
They had dinner together in the studio. Hannibal thought Will would feel more comfortable. Then they talked about work while they enjoyed dessert.

The alpha kept thinking about the young man's beautiful smile when he had opened the door. Hannibal wanted to get closer, but he knew the next step was Will's to take. The boy had made it clear last night. If Hannibal imposed his presence in the young man's life without his consent ... he could lose him ... Although at that moment he wanted nothing more than to have him in his arms.

The alpha sighed as he took a sip of wine. The young omega was visibly enjoying dessert. Hannibal watched him. Their eyes met. Hannibal smiled. Will blushed and smiled shyly.

After a few minutes the young man cleared his throat.

-Umm..I must go ... it's getting late. Thanks for dinner ... it was delicious as usual.

They both got up from the table and headed for the door. Hannibal opened the door . Will hesitated a few seconds and turned to smile at him. Hr whispered.

-Goodnight...

Hannibal's fingers caressed the young man's temple. The backs of these ran down his cheek and down the boy's jaw, while the alpha's gaze was fixed on the omega's parted lips.

Will exhaled raggedly, as he saw the alpha's face . He took the alpha by his jacket collar and pulled him to him. He pressed his lips against the other's. Hannibal reacted and took him by the waist. With his tongue he asked for entrance to the young man's mouth, who gave him access.

They kissed passionately for several minutes. His clothes were wrinkling because of his wandering hands. 

Then Will made a decision. He turned. He closed the door and locked it. When he turned again Hannibal captured his mouth and the force of the impulse caused the young man's body to hit the closed door.

They were panting in the middle of their kisses. Hannibal began unbuttoning the boy's shirt. The omega tore the handkerchief from the alpha's neck and began to move his hips rubbing his sexes.

Hannibal growled softly. He took the young man below his buttocks with both his hands and lifted him. Will circled the alpha's waist with his legs as they continued to kiss.

The alpha walked to a nearby couch and deposited slowly him on it. Will sat down and began undressing seconds after Hannibal started taking off layer after layer of his clothes.

When they were both naked they stared at each other for a few seconds. Slowly Hannibal began to descend on the young man. Will leaned back while the alpha was getting closer and closer.

Hannibal covered him with his body. He smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. Will's hands found the alpha's hair and began to stroke the smooth strands between his fingers. 

-Hannibal ... wait ...

The count's nephew stopped ... he took a little distance to see the young man's face. Will bit his lips when he saw the confusion on Hannibal's face. 

The young man began to stroke the alpha's chest. Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment. The young omega's hands caressed the hair on his chest and then went down exploring the muscles on his abdomen. Will made a face of concentration and admiration. He purred and Hannibal felt proud to be admired by his omega .. "His omega."

-William  
...  
-Call me Will ...

-Will ...

Whispered the alpha as he took the young man's wrists in his hands and stopped his movements to bring them to his face and sweetly kiss each one of them.

-Oh ...

Will blushed a lot ... it was a gesture of immense affection from the alpha. When he kissed his palms ... the young omega's heart skipped a beat ..

-Let me court you ... beloved ... my intentions are serious ...  
-But ... you know what your uncle will say ... society ... the townspeople ...  
-The company I keep ... closer to me ... it is none of anyone's concern ... the only opinion I value is yours ...

He said this by kissing the young omega's cheek, who was now breathing a little fast due to emotion.

-I ... I ... I accept..your courtship, alpha ...  
-Oh ... Will ...


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal captured the young man's lips. He kissed him with passion so frantically when he barely opened his mouth, the alpha tongue invaded it stealing his breath ..

The alpha's hands found the young man's thighs and sensually massaged his legs and buttocks. More slick moistened the soft leather of the couch beneath them.

Hannibal quickly released the young man's mouth from his assault and urgently went down to lick his swan's neck. He licked seductively and gently bit the mating gland in his neck. Will meowed in pleasure and moistened his inner thighs even more.

-Now..i want you ... inside me..alphaaa ...

The omega groaned. Hannibal stopped biting gently his mating gland and raised his head to see the omega's face. Will was sweating and his curls were completely ruffled. His cheeks were red and his eyes dilated by desire. He was panting slightly and closed his eyes the moment the alpha's member trusted into him.

This time it was not slow. It was in a single move. The young man groaned biting his lips. His body accepted his alpha again. Will's nails were buried in Hannibal's back.

The alpha stood on his knees. He took Will's legs and placed them on his shoulders. In that position he would fuck his lover more deeply. 

He began to penetrate him in fast and strong trusts, which left Will breathless, who groaned in each penetration. 

The omega's arms rose and clung over his head to the edge of the furniture. Each time the alpha deeply trusted into him, his member jumped on his stomach because of the power of the alpha's moves. He could feel how the walls on his belly were caressed impetuously by the alpha's gland. The knot pounded against his entrance giving him chills from pleasure.

The alpha's dick head breached the second entrance. Silky smooth walls received the alpha's seed. Will didn't resist so much pleasure. His hands were released from the furniture and he began to caress his own body. He ardently ran his hands down his neck, his pecs and his ribs, giving Hannibal an exciting show.

From his ribs they climbed to his chest and began to caress and tighten his pecs highlighting their muscles to the alpha's delight. Then his fingers clenched and played with his nipples, further exciting his lover, who buried his nails in his thighs. 

Hannibal growled like an over aroused alpha . His mouth was watering for tasting again the delicate bulbs, pinkish and inflamed because of his omega playing of them. They stood up because of the cold and stimulation. The pectoral muscles were raised a little by the caresses of the young man hands in his own skin.

Then Will did something Hannibal did not expect, and what drove him crazy with desire: ... he put thumb and forefinger into his mouth to get wet and then and began to stroke his right nipple in circles. Hannibal began to fuck him harder, making him groan and stopping him for a few seconds.

Then the young man licked the fingers of his left hand fingers and pricked his left nipple, meowing in pleasure. Hannibal couldn't take it anymore ...

He got down on his elbows and began kissing the young man's mouth without a care. In a powerful trust he got all his knot into the warm body at once.

-Ahhhh ... ahhhh ... mmnnnggg.

Will turned his head to the side, stopping the kiss, to moan loudly. Hannibal sank his nose into the omega mating gland, enjoying his lover's scent ...smell of sex and desire. He continued to vehemently fuck the young man's body until his knot expanded completely and sealed their bodies. 

The omega sighed raggedly, almost without air and painted their stomachs with their translucent seed at the exact moment the alpha growled in his neck. Hannibal came inside the silky belly. He could feel the pulsations around his member as he filled him with his seed.

After several minutes, when their hearts were not beating so fast and they could breathe normally, the alpha stroked his young lover's curls, while looking at him in silence. 

Every facial features, every gesture and he smiled. Hannibal did not want to look for an omega for himself in the pasy... unintentionally ... he had found someone who he was not looking for ... his omega ... and he would not let him go ... for anything nor for anyone.

Will smiled in rapture ... Hannibal was going to kiss him again when they heard a knock on the door.

-Sir? ... your bath is ready ... and your bed ...   
-Thank you, Mrs. Hudson ... have a good night ...

Hannibal said a little loud to make himself be heard from the couch. 

-Good night, Sir ... And good night, young Will ..

They both looked surprised at each other for a few seconds. They heard the old woman's footsteps down the corridor. Then they both started laughing out loud together.

Hannibal's knot slipped from the omega's body and they both groaned in unison.

  
*

  
Hannibal was in the bathtub in front of the fireplace in his spacious room. In his arms the young omega. Leaning his back on the chest of the alpha. His hands played with the scented water in the tub. Hannibal's wandering fingers caressed Will's legs, drawing irregular circles on the soft skin.

After several minutes of chatting about Will's youth and his experiences in horse riding, the alpha's hands went up from his ribs to his chest. They stroked his muscles and nipples gently, without haste. Will groaned and stood up turning to sit on the alpha's legs.

-They are a little swollen ... I think it's someone's fault..

The young man said coyly, tilting his head and bating his eyelashes. Hannibal took him by the waist and brought his chest to his face. He began to suck.

First a nipple until it got red from so much abuse and licking around it. Then he went to the other one sucking harder this time, making the young omega purr in pleasure. Will's fingers fiddled with his hair and down to his shoulders to grab them them tightly.

When he left both breasts swollen to the point they looked like the young man had breastfed, he released them.

Will was panting, his half lidded eyes showing desire. He got up and took Hannibal's member in his hand to guide it to his wet entrance. He started to go quickly up and down. He wanted to came soon. The alpha gripped tightly his hips helping him to impale himself in his penis.

The young man's hands still resting on the alpha's shoulders gripped them more tightly. His head leaned back. The walls of his sex squeezed the alpha's member, who began to lift his hips even further to deeply fuck his omega.

-Hanni ... bal ...

It was all the omega managed to say between sighs when his belly deliciously squeezed his alpha's sex causing him to get his knot inside in a final trust.

Will fall over Hannibal when he climaxed. The alpha continued to take pleasure from his body until he came inside the young man again.

Both were breathing heavily. Hannibal was panting even when it seemed Will was breathing deeply. He turned his face and pushed away curls covering the young man's face with his hand.

Will had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. Hannibal smiled and placed a kiss on the boy's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

The nights when Hannibal and Will had work meetings, the alpha insisted he spend the night in his bed. It didn't take much for the young omega to agree. Besides, it was always a pleasure to wake up in the alpha's arms.

A couple of months passed. The gifts did not stop. Now it as added to flowers and imported work items, clothes and sweets. Will kept drinking tea and worked as usual in the stables. His favorite part of the day was riding with Hannibal at dawn. It was liberating and exciting to ride together and run around the edges of the property.

The mansion staff and workers already knew the nature of the relationship between them. Hannibal had not hidden it from anyone. 

On that morning the sun's rays crossed the curtains and drew silhouettes on the young man's bare back. Lips kissed the back of his neck waking in its path pleasant chills. 

Will sank deeper between the thin sheets and feather pillows. He intended to go back to sleep when he felt he was been penetrated by the alpha's member. He groaned and uncovered his head from between the sheets.

Hannibal positioned himself better on him and began to trust into him again and again. The young man was panting. He wanted to turn, but the alpha took his wrists and placed them over his head. Every trust was glory. Sighs of pleasure were stopped by the pillow. Will was coming dangerously closer to ecstasy.

The alpha perceived it and speed up his movements. Faster. Harder and deeper. His knot breached the rim and entered the warm interior expanding ... Caressing every inch of his omega's entrance. Filling in each pulse with abundant semen the omega's belly.

Will groaned biting the pillow. Staining with his seed the sheets under him. Hannibal gasped on his shoulder and began to suck hard the mating gland on his neck. Will groaned very loudly in pleasure and came again. The alpha's hips still moved as he deposited even more of his seed inside the young man. 

Hannibal turned them on their sides and went back to sleep.

  
*

  
\- How do you feel?..

Said, in a disinterested tone, the young doctor as he examined Will's pinkish entrance, who was naked from the waist down on the bed..

-yeah..fine ... no discomfort or anything like that.

John got up and put a white sheet on Will's legs, while he retreated to wash his hands in a corner of the small room.

-Did you drink the tea in time? ...   
-Yep ...

Said his friend emphasizing the "p" while getting out of bed to put on his clothes again.

-Well ... Don't forget when you enter your heat you must take twice the dose daily or you will get pregnant ...no doubt ...   
-Don't worry, John ... how are you things with Sherlock? ... did you tell him ? ..

Said the young man sitting on the bed. The young doctor sat in the chair and giggled, as he looked away.

-hehehe ... you know we share a rented apartment ... well ... I told him and he didn't react ... he stayed with his hands in a meditation pose for a long time without saying anything ... oh God haha ... I retired to my room feeling rejected and went to bed ... After a second he came in slamming the door and he was completely indecent ...   
-Oh ... Heavens ...

Will could not believe what he heard and at the same time he was glad for his friend who had been eternally in love with the detective ... he laughed at the funny situation ..

-He ... took me right there ... needless to say, I drink herbal tea every night ... just like you ...   
-Hahaha hey ... not every night huh ... haha. .

  
Both laughed out loud.

*

  
It was the second day of his heat. Will and Hannibal had decided to spend it in the young man's cabin. There he felt safer and in his bed with new sheets and pillows he had created a nest which made him feel calmness and security around him.

Will groaned. His hands gripped the sheets tightly. His member was taken again and again in the alpha's mouth. He sucked and licked the young man's member until he had taken him to the edge of orgasm and then stopped and kissed him. He didn't let go of his wrists. He had denied him climax for the third time. Will was on the verge of screaming of frustration and pleasure.

When he was close to came and the alpha stopped again, Will turned on his stomach freeing himself from the alpha.

He was astonished to see Will in the ideal breeding position for pregnancy. His hands and knees resting on the bed. Hannibal got very aroused.

-Oh, William ... Mylimasis ...

The young man lowered his hips a bit to present his wet sex to the alpha. Hannibal took him by the waist and kissed his spine before penetrating him in a single move. For several minutes their moans mixed with the sound of moving bodies.

The omega's arms yielded to his weight and he fell on the bed with the alpha still fucking him. Hannibal did not stop, ramming into him again and again with passion. In his mind he just wanted to get his omega pregnant and see him radiant in his pregnancy. His swollen and overflowing breasts.

With that image in mind he trusted as deep as he could and filled his omega's belly with his fertile seed. Will shouted as he came.

With their bodies still connected by the alpha knot, Will began purring. Hannibal joined him. Both satisfied in their intercourse.

  
*

  
The weeks passed placidly. And one day Will woke up and ran out of the cabin to vomit on the grass. After emptying his stomach the young man felt better and decided not to pay it much attention. Maybe he would get sick and should at least delegate tasks to the workers if he still felt bad during the day.

But it didn't happen and he worked without problems until night. Hannibal had gone on a trip to the city for a week to take care of the acquisition of a slaughterhouse of swine meat. It was a very important business.

Next day the same thing happened. Will was sure it must be a flu or something, because the food in the mansion was always of the best quality and the sanitary conditions were very strict.

It must be a flu. He would go to John next morning to see what he could prescribed him.

Next dawn ...it happened again ...

  
*

  
Will was nervous while John examined him. He had checked him from head to toe and now he was checking his entrance.

The young doctor stood up. He was frowning. He went to wash his hands and asked as he turned his back.

-Mmm. You do have pectoral inflammation and tenderness ... vomiting every morning and feel more sleepy than usual ... the temperature of your sex increased a little .. have you been more hungry than usual? ...   
-Umm ... yes .. I think so ... and hot ... I think I'm going to get sick ...

John turned while Will put on his pants. He sigh..

-Did you take double dose of tea during your heat? ..

Will's eyes looked like dishes ... he coughed and looked down ...   
-Oh God ...

John moved quickly and took him by the shoulders.

-Hey ... calm down ... I'm sure count's nephew is a responsible alpha ... and you can always count on me , my friend ... there are some herbs ... if that's what you want ...

Will looked at him with worry in his eyes and nodded.

-I'll talk to him as soon as he come back ...

They hugged tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last we come to the moment of the beginning of this fic ...
> 
> And yes ... it's a ring that I own ... Hehe

After kissing until they got out of breath they fell into the alpha's bed. Hannibal began unbuttoning the young man's shirt, but he stopped him with one hand on one of the alpha's.

-I have something to tell you...

The young man said ...sadness in his eyes. Hannibal also had something to tell him and in the passion of their encounter he had completely forgotten.

-Me too ... but tell me first .. Mylimasis ...

Will sat down and rested his back on the back of the bed. Hannibal granted him space and watched him curiously. The young man began unbuttoning his shirt until he opened it and exposed his torso. 

The alpha did not understand until his eyes fell on the omega's chest. His pecs had increased in size. Soft and firm. The ureolas had expanded their circumference. They fell like two white doves. Preparing for the transformation that would awaits an omega's pregnant body.

Hannibal took a short breath and took one of the sad omega's hands. He kissed the back of it.

-What ... were you going to tell me? ...

The young man whispered. Hannibal took a jewelry box from his pants pocket. He opened it and showed Will a beautiful engagement ring. 

It was an inverted drop with a heart-shaped stone in the center. Silhouettes sinuously adorned the space between the rock and the outer drop shape. It was beautiful.

Will took the box in his hands and looked at the alpha, who whispered.

-Would you do me the honor ... of allowing me to share this life with you ... beloved William? ...

Tears fell from his eyes. The alpha leaned in to kiss the boy's barely prominent belly and said softly.

\- And with our pup too ...

That night they made love until the first rays of dawn touched the cabin new curtains.

Sometimes Hannibal cried. Will watched the reflection of the light on the ring stone . The ring he now wore on his finger while Hannibal delicately consumed his nipples and then went down and drank from the nectar of his rigid sex until Will came in his mouth.

Then he went down to his entrance and when Will came again the alpha turned him sideways and opened his legs to penetrate him again.

At dawn they were both exhausted and pleasantly sore.

  
*

  
Robertus frowned as he read the letter sent by his nephew. He turned to Lady Murasaki and said raising his chin.

-It seems our return will be sooner than i anticipated...

  
*

Present day

  
Lady Murasaki listened behind the door as the volume of her husband's voice rose as the discussion progressed.

Anticipating the nature of the talk and Robertus' meeting with Hannibal, Murasaki had sent Mrs. Hudson and Abigail to take care of young Graham, under the pretext Hannibal had ordered it.

Both women looked at each other and nodded. They took their things and left after serving dinner.

\- IS THAT THE KIND OF PEOPLE YOU ARE SURROUND YOURSELF... THE COMPANY YOU KEEP ... WHO WILL TAKE US TO THE SHAME AND DISGRACE... HOW DARE YOU TO PROPOSE MARRIAGE TO THAT KID? ..

-Don't raise your Voice .. .and don't you dare to speak ill of William ...

Hannibal said menacingly ...

-WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCK HIM AND LEAVE HIM? ... OR AT LEAST SEND HIM AWAY WHEN YOU SUSPECTED PREGNANCY ... IF YOU WANTED A CONCUBINE YOU COULD HAVE ANY OMEGA WITH STATUS INSTEAD OF ... THAT POOR AND PROMISCUS PROSTITU ... Umnnnnggg

Robertus fell to the ground on his knees. He had turned his back on his nephew as he walked throughout the study.

The young alpha raised the deer statue again and lowered it hard, hitting his uncle's skull again.

A drop of blood landed on his lips. He wiped it with his tongue. 

The door slammed open and a Lady Muradski with trembling hands stood in the doorway.

Hannibal looked at her for a few seconds and lowered the statue hard again, causing the old alpha to fall to the ground completely unconscious.

A pool of blood stretched across the carpet. Lady Murasaki stepped sideways until she touched the wall with her back. She was petrified. She could not help but seeing the irregular hole in the back of her husband's head, who now lay motionless on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Will's feet made small waves in the river. It was dawn. Hannibal had briefly talked to him briefly before leaving for the city.

He had explained that on the day of the meeting with his uncle they had argued about their relationship and his uncle had left before dawn, back to Japan, because of Hannibal's refusal to break the engagement. Apparently arguing had done some damage to his health and he had decided to return to his personal doctor on the island. Lady Murasaki had left with him.

Since then a couple of days had passed. Will was a little worried since Hannibal seemed to be busier than usual. That morning he had said goodbye to him to go to the city for a couple of days. He had told him it was for business. 

Sometimes the young man felt insecure. But had a strong character and was upset thinking if the alpha doubted his commitment, he would return him the ring himself.

He sighed and pulled his feet from the water. He was sitting on the grass. When he was going to take his shoes a soft voice interrupted him.

-Good morning, young man...

Will turned his head. She seemed to be an upper class young woman. She had long blond platinum hair. Although she was young her face reflected wisdom. Her gaze scrutinized him from head to toe, without a trace of hostility.

-Good morning, young lady. Are you lost?...

Will stood up. He had his shoes in his hand. The young woman smiled a little.

-I just came to pay a visit, but there is no one at home so I decided to come to the river.

The answer seemed odd to the omega. It denoted that she was a family friend or a lot of confidence to dare to walk around the property with no company. Oh! ... She was an alpha. Will perceived her smell.

She also wore strange clothes. They looked like robes, but they were beautifully adorned with pink flowers. From one of the wide sleeves came out a pale and delicate hand. The young woman made a sign with her hand for Will to wait a little. She walked to a steed that was nearby. Will was so distracted he didn't hear her ride. She took a small basket and returned.

-Would you do me the honor? ... I was thinking of having breakfast alone, but since you're here it would be nice to talk.

Will nodded and sat down again. The young woman placed a delicate blanket on the grass and the basket on it. With only one arm. Will bit his tongue so he couldn't ask. Curiosity won.

-Are you?....

-Mischa Lecter ... nice to meet you William .. Hannibal has written to me about you ...

The young woman smiled and Will was sure of the siblings resemblance in the feline smile that both brothers shared. Now he understood what the alpha meant when he told him his sister had survived serious injuries in her childhood.

Mischa served them both on delicate dishes. Desserts and fresh fruits, and orange juice from a glass bottle. Will thanked her. He no longer have to go to the kitchens for breakfast. Although maybe at mid-morning he should go for a snack.

They ate in silence for a few seconds.

-Sorry for intruding but... you seemed sad as I approached.   
-Oh ... it's nothing ..   
-Don't worry about Hannibal. He will be back soon. I'm sure. 

The young woman smiled happily and asked.

-How long?   
-Excuse me?.   
-Your pregnancy ... I can smell it ... oh I'm sorry. I didn't want to annoy you ... but I will be an aunt and I am very excited.

Will blushed a lot.

-A couple of months or so ... this is too much food...did you know I would be here? ..   
-I asked Mrs. Hudson..said you usually come to the river at dawn and decided to pack all the desserts she could. .Hahaha..

Will smiled feeling more relaxed. Then his gaze stayed on the young woman's absent arm ... his thoughts were lost in the intricate sleeve decoration.

-You can ask ... it was a long time ago and I'm sure Hannibal will tell you any details if you wish to know more ...

Will swallowed. He knew it was a family tragedy, but he dared not ask the nature of it when he saw Hannibal's lost gaze when addressing that issue. He didn't ask Hannibal again. But Mischa seemed calm about it. Maybe it would be better if she told him.

-What happened? ..   
-A group of bandits attacked our house. They were looking for money and valuable items ... my parents did not survive. I lost my arm in the attack ..   
-Oh ... God ... I ...   
-Don't worry. Hanni protected me ... they are not ..alive anymore ...

Will looked at her with amazed eyes. Hannibal must have been a child at that time. Mischa would be barely a baby.

-There is nothing in this world ... my brother wouldn't do to protect those he loves .. I know he would protect you with his life, William ... Do not doubt that ..

What she said rose alarms in Will's chest ... but wouldn't he do the same for Hannibal? ..He was surprised when Misha leaned down to kiss him in his forehead ... a gesture of affection among close relatives. The young woman started packing everything.

-Let's go to the mansion ... I want to show you the gifts I brought for both of you.

The young woman smiled and Will laughed. It seemed he had won a sister ...


	13. Chapter 13

Will had dinner with Mischa in the dining room . He wore a simple shirt and pants the young woman had given him.

They laughed while they were eating by themselves, talking about funny anecdotes about horses and stable staff.

\- The horse turned and Lord Froideveaux was so distracted he stepped back a little to avoid being hit and ended up falling into the river ... he was livid..

Both laughed uncontrollably. When they caught their breath after so much laughs, Mischa commented.

\- I've met him..

The dining room door opened and a smiling Hannibal quickly entered. He approached Mischa and hugged her by her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. Then he smiled even more as he approached Will. He kiss his lips.

  
*

  
That night in Hannibal's bed, the alpha and Will lay talking in low voices after making love.   
Hannibal stroked the young man's curls, whose head rested on his chest.

-You bought a butcher shop in the city !!? ..   
-Not any butcher shop ... a prestigious one. The Verger's and also a small pig farm. They were in trouble after the death of the family's son.  
-Hehehe...

-What are you laughing at, dear Will? ...

The alpha smiled when he saw the young man giggling.   
-Mee? ... from "oink" nothing ...

Both laughed out loud together.

  
*

  
The church was adorned in white and red garlands. Unusual for a wedding. The perfume of the flowers filled the church and tickled the young groom's nose. The edge of his dress was like beautiful inverted bells which touched the church floors and the front of his dress like a heart-shape covered his swollen chest. He was stunning.

His hands were shaking a little. There were too many people crammed on the benches. All the people's town, rich and poor, wished to see the long-awaited wedding of the count's heir.

Rumors had circulated that upon knowing the origin of his nephew's beautiful boyfriend, the count had decided to retire to live the rest of his days in Japan. Confident of the good administration of his fortune by Hannibal, but disappointed of his choice in partner.

However, no one could deny, even from the richest to the poorest of the attendees, that the creature walking down the aisle of the church was a vision of unexpected beauty, hidden among the hay of the stables. Only seen from time to time when visiting his only friend, the assistant of the local doctor.

His clothes were white and long. Baggy in the center to hide the few months of pregnancy of the young omega . A beautiful translucent veil covered his features.

Hannibal extended his hand to take Will's when he reached the altar. Everyone was silent while the groom removed the veil.

Will was radiant.

Some people began to cry. Jimmy was in a corner. He wiped his eyes with his delicate handkerchief, while Brian circled his shoulders with one of his arms. In his other hand he kissed the weeping omega's knuckles. The alpha deposited a last kiss on the wedding ring which adorned Jimmy's hand.

Little Abigail smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Mrs. Hudson handed her a small handkerchief.

In the last row Sherlock slid his hand around John's waist to bring him closer to his body as he whispered in his ear.

-Can we go now? ... this is tedious ...  
-Shhh ... behave! ...

Mischa was smiling wide.

Hannibal took Will's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Will closed his eyes. When the kiss was over, he opened them and smiled like the sun. The alpha's thumbs caressed the young man's flushed cheeks.

In a secluded corner of the church, sheltered by darkness, was Lady Murasaki. Tears fell down her face. She quietly left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's dress is based on a fannibal's beautiful wedding dress. You can see it on my Twitter. @indybravewhenfearful

The alpha's hands slowly traversed the omega's skin. The young man was already covered in sweat and trembling in pleasure. His hips had got a bit wide with the pregnancy and his chest was now generous, waiting for the soon to birth Hannibal's firstborn.

Will moaned. His stretched neck represented a temptation for alpha. But his mouth was busy at that moment. 

Every time his tongue breached the entrance and penetrated the pinkish ring going after the taste of the omega's slick, the young man almost cried from the intensity of the sensation.

Hannibal had taken time to worshiping that part of his body. Will could no longer wait. He was shaking and wanted to came.

His hands took hold of Hannibal's hair and pulled. The alpha understood and rose leaving scattered kisses over the soft and delicious body of his omega.

He captured his lips in a kiss. His tongue invaded the young man's mouth, who returned the kiss still moaning. After a few minutes, Will ended the kiss panting. He looked into his alpha's eyes and turned around.

He lifted his hips and got in position on hands and knees. He closed his eyes. Sweat fell down his curls. Panting he whispered.

-Bite me, alpha ... 

Hannibal took him by the waist and at the same time his member trusted into the young man's body, his fangs pierced the skin of the delicate neck.

Will cried out loud. Pleasure and pain mixing in a single sensation. He began to move his hips back and forth.

The alpha's hands clung to his hips, burying his nails in the pale skin. One of Will's hands covered one of Hannibal's.

The alpha was still sucking the little blood that came out of the bite. Will groaned. Hannibal kissed the mark of their union and licked the contours, stopping the bleeding.

Will rested his head on his forearms and moved his hips in time with Hannibal's onslaught.

The alpha moaned on the omega's shoulder. His beloved Will's belly deliciously squeezing his sex . One of his hands took the omega's member and began to masturbate him while he was fucking him more and more roughly.

Will moaned louder. Hannibal bit his lower lip when he felt his orgasm approaching. In a deep trust he deposit his seed into the omega's fertile belly. He was still moving when he took the young man by his chest and belly and sat him in his lap as he rose himself to sit on the bed.

The boy took the alpha's hair with both hands and rested his head back on the alpha's shoulder, panting. Then he released it and took the alpha's hands to bring them to his chest and cover his pecs.

Hannibal gently took the full breasts and squeezed them gently. Stroking while the young man went down and up on his member. Impaling himself again and again until the alpha's knot completely breached the entrance ring. 

Will shouted his orgasm to the heavens. Hannibal came again inside the warm body of his husband.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it @penseeart

_Several months later_

At dawn Will was still sleeping. They had made love all night until the early hours of the morning. In any position that the pregnancy allowed them. Fast and slow, strong and sweetly. Will was exhausted and fell asleep at his last orgasm.

Hannibal watched him while he slept. The young man's deep breaths moved the white sheets over his body. Hannibal smiled.

One of his hands slowly lowered the cloth, to discover his lover's prominent stomach. His fingers caressing the place where their son was growing healthy.

The count leaned down to deposit a kiss.

Will exhaled slowly. He was slowly regaining consciousness. He was still sleepy but something was sucking on his chest and he felt like lightning bolts of pleasure down his spine, causing his sex to get wet.

He opened his eyes to see his husband sucking the perky nipples. 

-Mmn ... Hannibal ...   
-Mmm ..

The alpha continued to lick around the halo and bit the nipple and then to the other breast. Will tilted his head back and moaned.

-ohhh ... Morning ..

Hannibal released the abused nipple and gave him a peck on his lips. whispering against his lips.

-I love you..

Will smiled. He didn't expect such a statement so early in the morning. He circled the alpha's neck with his arms and replied.

-I love you ... Hannibal ...

Their foreheads came together and they closed their eyes. They groaned at the same time.

The alpha's member penetrated Will again.

  
*

  
The sun pleasantly warmed his cheeks. It had been a while since he left the confines of the property and being in town was pleasant. 

The wind ruffled his curls, which were now a little longer. And Will breathed the not so pleasant smell of the city. Some murmurs reached his ears making him open his eyes and interrupting his peaceful thoughts.

Two women spoke a few meters away on the same sidewalk.

Rumors circulated about the strange death of the heir Mason Verger and how in his funeral, his sister had been next to Count Hannibal. The young woman now the only heir to the fortunes and debts of the Masons, smiled mysteriously.

It was well known the count had come to her aid and acquired some properties, farms and the largest local butcher shop in the city.

Will raised an eyebrow, but paid no attention. He looked back at the butcher shop. Hannibal was taking a while, but Will had no intention of get in. In his state the smell of blood and raw meat would only make him nauseous.

His hands covered his stomach. The date of birth was getting close. He smiled and felt arms surround him from behind. The aroma of his alpha enveloped him.

A man came out of the butcher shop too. He looked at them sideways and muttered under his breath without looking at Hannibal, who had sunk his face into Will's shoulder.

\- Fucking cheap town concubines ...

Hannibal raised his face to see the poor soul whose flesh would be on sale at his butcher shop next week.

Dr. Chilton.

\- Excuse me gentleman, did you say something about my husband? ...

Hannibal stood up and looked at him with a fake smile planted on his face. His arm entwined with Will's. The latter looked disdainfully at Chilton.

Chilton was visibly scared. What a mistake to insult Count Lecter's husband. He stammered his apologies.

-Ahhh..eh..no.no.noo..i was talking about the weather, Count. ... if you'll excuse me, i have to go now. Have a good day.

He walked away quickly, while Hannibal and Will watched him in annoyance.

He had completely ignored Will.

While watching the figure of Chilton walk away, Will asked his husband.

-You would you prepare me Shepard's pie... With "pig" meat, dear? ... I got sudden... "cravings" ...

Hannibal smiled proudly and kissed his neck, while whispering in his ear.

-My pleasure ... mylimasis ...

THE END


End file.
